


in love may you find the next

by Darnaguen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x13, Extended Scene, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Yet another take at extending the final scene. I might be getting a hang of these characters?





	in love may you find the next

–

Reverent stillness engulfs the bridge as if it, too, was still frozen in time.

She feels Bellamy’s chest expand with a deep inhale and braces herself for the loss of contact – or surge of panic at what he might have to say. 

Neither comes – or if the panic does, it’s tempered by a dizzying feeling of  _rightness_ : his chest is broad and warm and his heartbeat under her ear strong and a little unsteady. She feels a sob of particularly squeaky and embarrassing variety coming and exhales slowly, closing her eyes against the blinding light.

“What made you change your mind?”

His voice rumbles in her ear, husky and warm and low, and his fingers tighten on her shoulder ever so slightly.

She huffs a breathy laugh, her own fingers twitching in instinctive response. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Mm. Try me.” His thumb rubs absent, soothing circles on her skin and she suppresses a shiver – or tries. She’s almost certain she catches the corner of his mouth twitching upwards from the corner of her eye, in a way she might describe as smug.

And it terrifies her. It does. And she wants to move away and busy herself with something, anything. Because this is the most dangerous thing she has ever done.

“Lexa told me, in no uncertain terms, that I was being an idiot. Through Madi.”

She dares a glance up at him and can tell from his expression that he appreciates the irony.

“Yeah. A lot of that going on, it seems.”

She can’t help it: “Being an idiot?”

His laugh, tired but genuine, is the most beautiful thing she has ever heard.

“Yeah, that too.”

Jordan moves discreetly closer to the viewport and she catches his eye. His smile has all of his mother’s gentle mischief and it would be spooky if it wasn’t so reassuring.  _She lives on, in him._

“Right,” she says briskly, almost to herself, but cannot bring herself to move. Not just yet.

Hope was always a dangerous drug.

–


End file.
